The Tale Of Sara Haswari and the DiNozzos
by Special Agent TrebleClef Chase
Summary: A slightly skewed retelling of Gibbs, Shannon, and Kelly through Tony's life. Except it's skewed because Ziva the Shannon in this story lives! Appearances by Eli and the daughter of Ari you never knew. Hiatus
1. A Tragic Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

OMGosh! I just found out wha Ziva's name means, Splendor!

This is a really sad fanfic but I tried to give Tony a similarity to Gibbs. Basiccally, the story starts out with Ziva and Tony, married, with a six-year old daughter named Ariella. (Almost picked Rifka but you can see how that would be a problem.)

Chapter One: A Tragic Phone Call

Tony DiNozzo was staying late at work while Ziva DiNozzo (A/N seeing as Eli and Ziva don't get along too well, it makes sense for her to take his surname) was just driving to their daughter, Ariella's friend's house to pick her up. Tony had decided to work overtime on a case that had reappeared. It wasn't like him, but it was a specific case. Concerning a specific terrorist cell in LA. A navy officer had been murdered because he had witnessed something. In Los Angeles, with tickets to D.C. under an alias of Michael Rifkin. He put two and two together quickly. Of course, Tony wasn't supposed to know this. He had stayed later than Gibbs that night and picked up his phone. He learned of this case and knew that no one had the same motivation he did to figure this out.

But little did he know, a recent visitor to the squadroom had bugged Gibbs' phone. And he watched who picked it up. And as Lee's crime bosses knew who she was, this guy knew all about Tony. Most important, he knew his family.

Scene switches to Ziva and Ariella in Tony's Magnum-esque car.

Ziva was talking to Ariella about exactly what her job is, because the girl wanted her parents to participate in Career Day at her school. As Ziva got to talking about the arrest, shots were fired, at their car. She saw Ariella go down and she knew it was fatal. She jerked the car into a parking space and attacked the man with the gun. He shot her in the arm and the leg before she wrenched the gun out of his hands and put four in his chest.

Scene switches to Tony in the squadroom, asleep at six in the morning.

He heard his phone ring and he mentally slapped himself for staying there all night. And he saw Gibbs and McGee sitting there, minding their buisness but Ziva wasn't. He picked up the phone, "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, What's up?" The man on the other line took a heavy sigh, "We tried to reach you at home but no one picked up so we decided to try you here." "Well you've got me. What do you want?" The man took a sigh again. "Last night, there was an attack on your wife and daughter." Tony took on a serious attitude after that. "And....." "The young girl....." "Is she okay?" he gasped. "No. She's dead. The gunshot killed her instantly. I assure you, she was in no pain." Tony's eyes gathered water quickly and he put his head in his hands. "And Ziva?" he said, voice cracking, "She's alive. Still in critical condition. But there's still a chance of her living." "A chance? You're surely no grief therapist are you?!?" He hung up the phone and put his head on his desk. McGee was surprised to see something he'd never seen before, the stifled sobs and rising and sinking shoulders of Tony DiNozzo, the ever-happy, silly guy.

`Gibbs walked slowly over. "DiNozzo! Lift your head up and tell us what's wrong!" "Ariella's dead. And Ziva's in critical condition."


	2. A Call From An Old Friend

Disclaimer: Unnessacary. I'm not Donald Bellisario. I'm not CBS. Those are the people who own NCIS. Not I.

Last chapter was sad wasn't it? Well, this one's not going to exactly wipe the tears away.

Chapter 2: A Call From An Old Friend

Gibbs had sent McGee off to investigate who did it when he slid his swivel chair over to Tony's desk. "Leave, DiNozzo." "I can't boss. There's no way this SOB is getting away with this!" "He's not. Because I know a whole legion of SOBs on the other side that have your back." Gibbs leaned in closer. "And no one said to go home. Go check on Ziva then do what you need to do."

Tony was on his way out, waiting for the elevator when it dinged and the figure inside jumped at him. Judging by the severeness of the hug, he judged it was Abby. And he was correct. "Tell me she's okay Tony! Tell me she's okay!" "Ziva or Ariella?" "BOTH!" The tears began rising to his eyes again. "Neither one of them are okay. Ariella's...... dead and Ziva's not in good shape." The tears spilled from his eyes and he just as quickly wiped them away. Abby burst into tears and hugged him again.

Tony walked out of the building, realizing that Ziva stuck him with the mini-van. But somehow, he couldn't get angry. He drove it swiftly to the hospital and yelled at the lady that told him he couldn't go see Ziva. He doubted calling Condelesa Rice would work so he told her he was a federal agent and husband of the patient and she reluctantly let him. He pushed past the doctors and she was thankfully awake. "Tony..." "What?" "I killed him." "What?" "I killed my attacker. But Tony I saw something. His ID was under-" "Michael Rifkin. I know." Her heart rate started to increase and he was told to leave. As he left he said four words, "I love you Ziva." "I love you too."

Tony was sitting in his desk a week later. He hadn't heard much lately and was starting to lose hope. He put his head on his desk and mumbled, "She's not going to make it is she?" Gibbs walked up and slapped him. "I wouldn't be so sure, DiNozzo." Behing Gibbs limped Ziva on crutches and arm in a cast. "Guess neither one of us are optimists." (Have you noticed that Ziva and Tony are always the first people to think the other is dead? Refer to Angel Of Death and Truth Or Consequences.)

Scene switches to Tony, working on the case late yet again.

The phone rang. Tony picked it up. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." "Hello.... Tony." "With whom am I speaking?" "It's Eli."

**Cliffie! I'm sure those of you who have read my others are probably feeling like making a late-night visit to my house. Well the answer is no! And my grandpa was in the Navy so my murder would probably be an NCIS case. And Gibbs would be extra ticked because I'm a kid.**

**Reviews or Concequences! And if there is flames then I will virtually snipe you.**


	3. An Ugly Truth

Disclaimer: ENOUGH ALREADY! I'm not Donald would someone who has the free power to write episodes be writing stuff they want to happen on the show online instead of actually having it happen.

Chapter Three: An Ugly Truth

Gray picture of Tony with a perplexed look on his face.

"Eli?"

"Yes... Tony."

"Why did you call me?"

Eli took a heavy sigh, "I heard about the accident. I am so sorry."

"Me too."

"I wasn't a part of her life, and I regret that so much." Eli admitted, "I've done things that have hurt my family and each time I never get the chance to make amends."

Tony was perplexed. "You still have that chance."

Eli gulped, in a way that showed weakness that he resented with a passion. "No, Ziva was the last of my children."

Tony's eyes widened. "Was? She's alive Eli."

Eli was suddenly filled with glee, almost jolly. "Really?" But then his hopes dropped, due to the despair in Tony's voice and what he had heard, "But the report said the attack was fatal!"

Tony stifled a sob, something he was not used to. "Not for Ziva."

Eli's spirits lifted once again. But he still did not understand the sadness in his voice.

"it was fatal for Ariella." He let the tears go this time. "And the assailant." He allowed himself a little chuckle.

"That's my girl." Eli smiled. "Who's Ariella?"

"Your grandaughter."

And thats when Eli's hapiness stopped dead cold in its tracks. "Ziva had a daughter?"

Tony gulped, prepared for the worst, "We did."

Eli thought for a moment. "You two... you have a kid? Are you married?"

"Yes, you missed a lot."

"But the reason I called," Eli took a deep breath, "Sara, Ari's daughter, her mother was recently killed and I knew Ziva and you were close, and now i'm completely assured, could she stay with you?"

"I don't know Eli."

"If you don't want to then by all means, I can take care of her, I just want her to live a better life than my children did."

"Yes. I'll take her."

After the phone was hung up, Tony put his jacket on and went home. Ziva was waiting for him.

"Why'd you stay late?" she asked.

"I got a call. It was your father."

Ziva's face turned red. "What does he want."

"He called to apologize. And apparently, Ari had a daughter, did you know that?"

Ziva choked on a tear. "Yes. She is in the care of her mother."

"Was. Ziva, her mom's dead."

"What? Is Eli going to take care of her? She deserves better!"

Tony sighed. "I know. That's why he called. Because he asked me to take care of her. I said yes."

Her face turned a beet red. "You did WHAT?"

"I said yes, she's your family. She deserves a better life than to be thrown into the life that you didn't have the choice to be entered into."

"I know. I am sorry. It is just that.." She looked around the room and pulled him into the closet. She shut the door.

"Gibbs did not kill Ari Tony."

"Than who did?"

She let the tears fall. "ME!"

**Like it?**


	4. A Grumpy Guest

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

Gray picture of Tony hugging Ziva, in tears

Tony was downstairs, watching football and drinking beer.

Ziva was upstairs, reading a book.

The marriage was strained, like any marriage following the death of a child. Any attempt for her to talk to him was shut down. Ariella was a Daddys girl, his pride and joy. Ziva's too.

Then the doorbell rang.

"TONYYYYYYY! Would you get that? I'll be right down!"

He walked to the door and opened the door. He saw Eli, which meant the girl with him had to be Sara. She must have inherited her looks from her mother. She had blonde hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail, bright blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Come in."

Sara was outgoing. She immediately flopped on the couch. She said with a level 17 attitude, "So, where do I sleep?"

Tony was astonished. She just lost her mother and she still acted like a bratty teenager on steroids.

"Hi, Sara, I'm Tony. We'll be taking care of you from now on." She grimaced. "We'll?"

Ziva limped down the stairs. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her niece but the sight of her father put her back into the slump she had been in.

But clearly the elated person in the room was Sara who looked as if a burden had been lifted off her shoulder's. "Aunt Ziva? I thought you were dead." Sara burst out into tears as she hugged her. Eli shared an ackward glance with his daughter.

"They said that it was fatal! This is unreal!"

Eli pulled her aside for a moment and explained the reality of the situation. Sara let a few tears fall at the realization that she had treated a man that just lost his daughter, like she would treat the bomber that killed her mother.

Sara sat back down ackwardly.

Eli didn't hang around for much pleasantry but he did offer his condolences. Ziva accepted tearfully while Tony remained in silence.

Tony remained on the couch when Ziva went upstairs to show her niece where her room was so that she could unpack.

After about ten minutes she reappeared in the living room and beckoned Tony upstairs.

They headed to their bedroom. Once inside, Ziva shut the door and sat down right across from him on the bed.

"I understand everything you're feeling Tony, and I'm going through the same thing. Ariella was my baby, my first. As well as yours. But Tony we've been distant from each other. I've already lost-" She started to sob, "my little girl. I don't want to lose you. I'd never been as close to her as you and I know you're not much of a person for showcased feelings but Tony, don't hide from me. I love you."

He didn't speak a word. She wanted to get that resolved first but she had other news. "Tony, I'm pregnant. Just about a week before-"

Then he broke into sobs. "Its all my fault Zi." He hugged her as if there was no way he could let her go as well.

She whispered into his ear. "No, it is mine"


End file.
